tsrmhocfandomcom-20200215-history
Birkgate
Birkgate was a scandal, involving duping, that began in February 2015. Referendum Disagreement Following a brief period when Liberal Leader MacDaddi and Green Leader Superunknown17 were absent, the then-Liberal Chair, Birkenhead, attacked the then-Deputy Leader of the Liberal Party, Green_Pink, for not drafting a bill to call a referendum on the monarchy. He had initially promised RayApparently that 'a referendum bill will be in the House by this evening.' Green_Pink however disagreed, stating that 'any public statement on behalf of the Liberal Party will come directly from myself or MacDaddi, and clearly stated as such. All other opinions put forward do not represent the views, policies or decision of the Party as a whole, and are entirely the opinions of the individual member.' Birkenhead responded furiously though that he had power as Chairman and he felt the majority of party members supported his view on the matter. This dispute took place in the Commons Bar and was the first indication of vicious infighting in the party. He also attacked the Labour leadership for failing to support the referendum bill, even though they had never agreed to do so. Vote of No Confidence and Duping Scandal In March 2015, MacDaddi was removed as Leader of the Liberal Party following a successful Vote of No Confidence. However, rumours began to circle that Birkenhead has used a dupe to second the motion. Doubts were first cast over Birkenhead's lawfulness when then-UKIP Leader adam9317 hinted that Birkenhead's return from a ban at the same time as Baby Milo defecting to UKIP was not a coincidence. Airmed however, the newly elected Liberal Leader, made a brief statement in which she urged members to keep an open mind whilst an investigation into Birkenhead was carried out. Despite protesting his innocence, it was revealed that Birkenhead had duplicate accounts in the Liberal Party by the names of Glyx and _Lycanthrope, even though the Glyx account had not matched on a dupe check. Birkenhead received a 6 month MHoC ban which was then extended by 3 months. Aftermath After Birkenhead's unlawful activities were exposed, Airmed made another statement, announcing that Birkenhead had been sacked as Chairman and removed from the party, and that PetrosAC would become her new Chairman. She also stated that she was 'disappointed' and 'angry' at Birkenhead. Although tehFrance branded Airmed as a dictator, the majority of MHoC supporters praised her for her handling of the scandal. Then-Speaker Birchington also made a statement on the matter in which he revealed the reasons for Birkenhead's ban and reminded members not to use dupe accounts. He followed this up with another statement a few days later, confirming once again that Birkenhead had indeed used duplicate accounts. Airmed offered to take Birkenhead back after his ban had expired but he replied with 'I'd rather scalp my head with a tea strainer'. In January 2016, Birkenhead was allowed to return to the MHoC by the Community Team on a new account called 'a noble chance'. Then-Speaker RayApparently decided to not publicly reveal a noble chance's true identity. However, a few members worked out who he was, partly because he chose a picture of the first Earl of Birkenhead as his avatar. a noble chance successfully set up the National Liberal Party, a move that some people later believed had the sole aim of getting revenge against the Liberal Party. However, a noble chance was permanently banned in April for abusive behaviour and the party was dissolved in June due to inactivity. External Links * Birchington's Statement 1 * Birchington's Statement 2